Love By Love By Love
by Chrys-DASL
Summary: Molly, Binky, and Rattles have been BFFs for a while. Molly and Binky are a couple now, but there's a problem-she also likes Rattles. When she's caught spending romantic time with him, tempers flare. Can their friendship survive? Will romance thrive? Drabble series.
1. Discovery

_**Discovery**_

 _Theme 56: Betrayal_

Binky x Molly x Rattles

Binky's POV

I saw her leave his apartment. My heart pounded in my chest. How could she be there?

I confronted her. I stepped out from behind my car. She dropped her keys, looked flushed. She'd been caught; she knew that. She didn't expect me to be so hurt.

Rattles peeked out the window. He stepped onto the porch. We all stared at each other.

Our childhood was over now. We weren't best friends anymore. We were pawns in Molly's game. Who would she chose? Would we accept?

It didn't matter.

A/N: This is a first of a series of drabbles that will tell the story of Binky, Molly, and Rattles, specifically this little fiasco: Molly has been caught cheating with their other best friend. Will this end their friendship forever? Can she even choose between them? These 10 drabbles work through this issue, and I hope you enjoy. I'll be posting them slowly to increase the suspense/tension. I hope you enjoy^^


	2. Falling

_**Falling**_

 _Theme 64: Love_

Binky x Molly x Rattles

Molly's POV

Binky and I were lovers first. He was just too sweet to turn down, and I kind of did want to go to prom. Rattles was still our BFF; we did everything together. He was always there, always.

I dreamed about him. That was when I knew I'd fallen for him too. Two guys at once. One girl. It couldn't work. But it felt too good to love them both, to feel my heart skip a beat.

We were adults now anyway, leaving school, loving life. We were big kids with big dreams, at least I was.


	3. The Present

**_The Present_**

 _Theme 170: Perfect Gift_

Binky x Molly x Rattles

Rattles' POV

I knew what she wanted. She wanted that hat at the thrift shop but 20 bucks was too much for all of us. Well, that's what she thought. I had the money. I just didn't want to get her that with Binky around.

We were starting community college, working crap jobs. We deserved a little pick me up, but Molly was someone else's girl. I thought the hat was a great idea.

When I gave it to her, I knew I was right. I just didn't expect the kiss. I ran...but I wanted more.


	4. The First Time

_**The First Time**_

 _Theme 176: Cheating_

Binky x Molly x Rattles

Molly's POV

I invited Rattles over, helping with homework was my excuse. I didn't want help. I wanted _him_.

He was still in shock about the kiss, but I had no other way to thank him. And the dreams hadn't stopped-

So I came onto him. He accepted. He was surprised but he went with it. Everything was wonderful, but we both knew the elephant in the room would come out eventually. What we were doing was _wrong_ , but it felt so right, so right. I'd just have to find a way to tell him...eventually.


	5. Aftermath

_**Aftermath**_

 _Theme 188: Pulled Apart_

Binky x Molly x Rattles

Binky's POV

"Aren't we going to discuss this?"

"We have to," she agreed. Rattles nodded.

"I need time to think," I whispered. She agreed, he agreed. We all agreed.

We hadn't been apart in years. Now we went three different directions to three different parts of town.

I felt miserable, as I should. But I loved her. And she loved us both somehow. I didn't understand it, but I'd have to give her time to figure it out, give us all time to figure it out.

I just didn't want to lose her. I _really_ didn't want to lose them both.


	6. The Agreement

_**The Agreement**_

 _Theme 84: Cooperation_

Binky x Molly x Rattles

Molly's POV

It was harder than I thought. I had to chose. I had to fix this. We'd been away from each other for a week and it was killing me, just shattering me from the inside.

I tried to bring them together. First Rattles refused, then Binky. It was too much. I finally agreed to private meetings with both. We had to talk it out. We had to make it work. Would they agree to both date me?

I wanted to know. I asked if we could be open, if I could date them both. It was my way to decide. They agreed.


End file.
